This invention relates to rotary mixers for mixing liquids and particularly to rotary mixers suitable for mixing paints at home.
Power mixers used commercially for mixing liquids are powerful and rugged to provide strong mixing action. Usually, commercial mixers are made to mix large quantities either by reciprocating containers or by rotating containers on axes that are inclined to the axes of the containers. Since machines that provide rapid mixing action are too expensive for home owners to buy to save moderate amounts of time, persons painting at home usually use narrow paddles to mix paints manually. However, inexpensive paint mixers would be worthwhile at home to mix the paints while other preparations are being made for painting or while the last portions of mixed paints are being used.